InuYasha: Adventures in Taishou
by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere
Summary: After choosing to stay in the Feudal Era, the Bone-Eater's Well had ceased to function. Or at least, so Kagome thought. A month after the battle with Naraku, the group encounters a bizarre man. Following this confrontation, the Bone-Eater's Well sends them to a different time period. What adventures now await Kagome in this new era?


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own InuYasha or Kimetsu no Yaiba. Both belong to Rimuko Takahashi and Koyoharu Gotouge respectively.

* * *

_The Sengoku Era. Also known as the Era of the Warring States, it was the time in which Japan was besieged with bloody and brutal conflicts at the hands of man, gods and youkai. The darkest emotions within humans gave rise to wars and battles, and the youkai flourished in such bloody times._

_As the years continued to pass by, and Japan changed, the bloody conflicts perpetuated by youkai faded. Soon, what humans knew to be monsters and reality faded into mythology. Only a handful of humans know that these monsters still exist._

_One such group of people continues to fight the monsters that hide in the shadows, the beings they call "demons." These brave souls, known as the Demon Slayer Corps, have fought the demons for over 400 years._

_The stage is now set in the Taishou era. Japan is well on its way towards westernization. New players have begun to appear as a new play in this era begins to unravel._

_Once more, two eras shall collide as the battle between humans and demons begins anew..._

* * *

**InuYasha:**  
**Adventures in Taishou**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, all things considered. The village was having yet another peaceful day, children frolicking about and a bountiful harvest just around the corner. The sky was clear blue with white clouds flying lazily in the sky. A youkai had not reared its head in months, so for once the elderly Kaede believed that things would be perfectly normal. Or what passed as normal these days, anyway. Ever since those chaotic adventures a month ago had all come to an end, things began to settle down.

The old woman smiled to herself, thinking today was going to be a very good day indeed as she brought her tea cup to her lips...

"SIT BOY!"

...only for the sound of a woman's wrathful scream to pierce the air and seemingly cause the village to tremble, then followed by the sound of something smashing straight into the ground with tremendous force.

Kaede sighed. Oh, how foolish she had been to think that today would be peaceful. Why would this day be different than any other day? Setting her tea cup down, she stood up with a grimace as she felt her bones ache in protest and made her way outside. A small number of villagers had paused briefly to see what was happening but went back to their daily routine when they saw the cause.

It was as to be expected. Such incidents have taken place so often that they have become common occurrences. The Elder walked past the huts that lined the village to meet the source of the disturbance.

A young woman in her teens standing over a young man who was face planted to the ground. The young woman had long black hair that reached her upper back and brown eyes. She was dressed in miko-priestess garbs and had an irate look on her face. The young man pulled himself from the ground with an equally irate expression. He was dressed in a red kimono and hakama pants. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. Around his neck was a necklace composed of beads and fangs. He also had a pair of dog ears on his head.

"The hell was that for?!" the young man demanded angrily. "All I said was to lay off the fish!"

Kaede sighed and shook her head. "Of course, it would be these two..."

The miko was Kagome Higurashi and the young man with the dog ears was her husband, Inuyasha. They had been married for only a month, and already they bickered as if they had been wed for years. Occasionally, as couples did, the two bickered and argued with each other, though theirs was a bit unique in that there was a habit of face-planting involved. Whenever Kagome spoke a certain phrase, the beads around Inuyasha's neck would force him straight down to the ground. Originally meant to act as a way to keep him in line in the past, it had since become a tool to shut him up or punish him for some kind of slight.

Still, she wished they wouldn't have their quarrels out in the street. Or maybe they really just didn't care. Well, not that Kaede could blame them. Until recently, they had gone through hell and back just to try and retrieve and restore a powerful jewel while dealing with a monster of a madman and everything that came with that adventure. They now officially had a chance to live a perfect and normal life, or as normal as one could get when it one was a hanyou and the other was a girl from the future.

Either way, they really did need to learn when to do this in the privacy of their own home. "As amusing as it is, watching you two bicker, kindly keep your quarrels to yourselves and not out in the streets." Kaede advised as she made herself known, approaching the two. "Dare I ask, what is it this time?"

"Inuyasha called me fat!"

"I didn't say a damned thing!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "All I said was that you need to lay off the fish! God, what the hell is wrong with you lately?! These days I can't tell if your happy if you want my blood!"

Kagome opened her mouth as if to argue, but stopped and looked to the side as if contemplating something. After a few seconds, she sighed and rubbed her brow. "I'm sorry. It-it's just that time of the month."

"The heck does that mean?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Now drop it!"

Inuyasha grumbled, something perhaps along the lines of not understanding a woman at times. Kaede did wonder what Kagome meant by her statement of it being a time in the month, but did not press the issue. Instead, she took the meeting as an opportunity for discussion. Around the time Kagome returned and ultimately chose to stay in the current era, she had said she wanted to hold some kind of festival from her own time since it they were nearing the month of Jaunuary.

"Kagome, dear child, have ye managed to obtain all that you need for this New Year's festival?"

Kagome smiled as she nodded. "Almost. Sango and I are just waiting for the neighboring village to swing by and give us the supplies we need. Shippo and Miroku are out doing some last-minute hunting."

"I told you, I was more than happy to get the meat myself."

The priestess-in-training shook her head. "Inuyasha, every time I ask you to go hunting, you practically tear the poor thing to shreds. Do you know how long it takes for us to skin it and clean it with how carved up it is?"

"She has a point, Inuyasha." Kaede agreed. The dog demon looked away, cheeks tinged pink. She gave a small chuckle before turning back to Kagome. "If ye need any help, be sure to let me know."

"Of course, Kaede! And sorry for interrupting you and the villagers."

"Pay it no mind, child. Just try not to make it a habit."

"Understood." She nodded.

"Now, since the others seem to have their tasks, what is Inuyasha's?" Kaede asked curiously.

"He's going to help me find some herbs." Kagome answered. "I would have asked him to help Shippo and Miroku, but Inuyasha tends to go overboard."

"Not my fault boars aren't as tough as demons."

"Inuyasha, you literally carve them up into bloody chunks. Do you realize how hard that makes it for the hunters to skin and later clean them properly?"

* * *

A month. That was how long it had been since Kagome had started to live in the Feudal Era in earnest. A month since her adventures with her friends had come to an end. Kagome would be lying if she said she felt a little listless about suddenly having no youkai to hunt down and kill or Shikon Jewel shards to find and collect, but she felt that their rest was well-deserved and hard earned. They finally had a chance to settle down and take a load off, an opportunity that wasn't exactly often.

As she and Inuyasha made their way to the fields to collect the herbs, she thought about how odd it was that she had grown so used to the life she was leading. Here she was, a girl living in the past and married to a half-human half-youkai dog man. If someone told her this would be her new life, she would have laughed and yet here she was. Honestly, the thought would have scared anyone else, but Kagome had spent so much time here that the idea of actually living in early Japan didn't scare her as much as it should. Rather, her actual fear was that she'd grow old and die and leave Inuyasha behind. There was also the fact that she would never see her parents or little brother again.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't sad. She had so many fond memories of her family and friends, but she had made her choice. The life she made here in the Feudal era was beautiful, and she made new and wondrous friends. She even found love, as grating and infuriating as Inuyasha could get.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've got that stupid look on your face again." he told her, causing her to blink. "Thinking about your family again?"

"...am I that obvious?"

"Like reading a scroll."

Kagome pouted at the blunt remark, but sighed as she knew he hit the nail on the head. "...yeah. It's been a month, and I've gotten used to living here. But I can't help but miss them. And I can't even visit them again."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Actually, he wasn't sure what he could say really. He never knew his father and his mother died when he was young, while hers were still alive and well. Kagome had willingly left them to be with him and the others. She willingly chose to leave her family behind after having gained their blessings.

"...you know, maybe you might one day see them again." Inuyasha offered. Kagome gave him an odd look. "Just saying, could be a possibility."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"God, maybe?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then began to laugh. "Okay, sure. That sounds reasonable. Who knows, maybe your right? Maybe god might throw us a curveball. Hey, why do you think the Bone-Eater's Well only connects the Feudal Era with my time? I've always wondered about that."

"Why you asking me?" Inuyasha smiled slightly, happy to see that Kagome had cheered up a little. Still, she did raise a good point. "Maybe its just how it works. Heck if I know."

He paused for a brief moment as something odd began to fill in his nostrils. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Kagome saw this and frowned. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. There's this weird smell in the air..."

A rumble cackled in the air up above them. Kagome saw dark clouds in the distance, slowly making their way over the mountains. "Thunder clouds." She sighed. "I hope they don't come over here."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kagome or Inuyasha, in those same mountains where the thunder clouds were currently rolling over, a shadowy figure was watching the village from afar. In one hand they carried a bundle wrapped in cloth while in the other was a sword. Their attire was odd in that it could not possibly belong in the current era, and their presence reeked of danger.

Red eyes stared at the village hungrily. It would be so easy just to obliterate it from here, but that would not do. If it had done that, it would risk destroying its target. It needed to confirm if she had what it was seeking.

Even if she did not, that was fine. This trip was not a wasted effort at all, not when it had laid claim to things that would certainly prove useful in removing the thorns from its side.

* * *

The sky had turned orange and the thunder clouds now ever closer, proving Kagome's worst fears. With a storm apparently on its way, the New Years festival was now effectively put on hold until it had passed.

"Come on, cheer up Kagome!" a young boy told the up and coming miko. He was extraordinarily tiny and obviously a youkai, what with the fluffy tail flicking behind his body. This was Shippou, one of Kagome's many companions. "We can do the festival after the storm's over."

"Still, it's unusual that we're getting a storm in this season." Inuyasha looked at the man next to him, hair tied into a small ponytail and dressed in the robes of a priest. Miroku continued, "Especially when we were having clear weather. I hope it isn't a bad omen."

"I'm sure it will be fine." The woman next to him reassured. She was dressed in a pink kimono and had long brown hair and fell down to her mid back. The woman, Sango patted her husband on the back. "It may have been sudden, but it doesn't seem to be too bad."

Kagome nodded. "It is a little odd, but I'm sure it will be fine. By the way, has anyone seen Rin lately?"

"I saw her helping the villagers out in the fields." Miroku told her. "Since the storm's getting closer, everyone's decided to return home early. By the way, I saw Inuyasha up on the roof earlier with this weird look. Did you two get into another fight?"

"Nothing like that. He told me there was a weird scent, but he didn't know what it was. It's probably nothing."

"Maybe. But after everything we've been through, I'm not so sure." Miroku disagreed. "His instincts have been rather spot on when detecting enemies."

"That may be so, but things have been pretty quiet this past month." Sango countered. "And besides, even if something does happen, we'll be able to deal with it."

Kagome pondered about the situation. Assuming the storm did have some significance, they could deal with it. After all, they defeated a monster like Naraku and the demon that had been hiding away inside the Shikon Jewel. They had dealt with all kinds of youkai over the past several months, though they knew better than to be overconfident. On more than a few occasions had their overconfidence come to bite them. Still, she couldn't help but feel as if there was something gradually approaching.

_'I can't shake this feeling at all._' she thought. _'It feels like there's something dark on its way here. But, what could it be...?'_ She thought deeply about the meaning behind this ominous feeling, then sighed. _'Maybe I'm just overthinking it.'_

She stood up and looked at the roof. "Inuyasha, come down! I'm going to make dinner!"

"What are we having?!" Inuyasha called back. "It better not be fish again!"

Immediately, their argument from this morning returned to her mind and scowled. "Do you want me to say the words?! Because if you call me fat again...!"

"I never said you were fat!"

Shippo hummed. "Now that you two mention it, though, I have noticed Kagome's has had some trouble getting into her hakama lately. Maybe you should-eep!"

"Stop right there, Shippo!" Kagome growled as she grabbed the tiny youkai by the cheeks and pulled them as far as they could go. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Ah'm soowwyyyyyy!" Shippo whined with teary eyes.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were not the only one who sensed this unusual disturbance, however. In the land in which a grand final battle had once been waged, standing amid the ruins of what remained of that land stood a man garbed in noble garments and white robes, hair silvery and eyes molten gold with a blade sitting at his hip. At his side was an imp dressed in the robes of a priest, skin dark green and carrying a staff with two faces interlaced on each other.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why are we in this wretched place?" the kappa known as Jaken questioned as it looked around the battlefield warily. "This place is so disgustingly filthy. And the air is putrid!"

Of course, Sesshoumaru knew why the place was so foul. It was the final resting place of a wretched demon that had caused his foolish brother no end of grief, all in pursuit of the Shikon Jewel. This was the site in which the youkai known as Naraku had died. The battlefield itself was soaked in putrid muck and decay, the earth rotten as a result of his influence long after his death. It also served as the home of lesser youkai, feasting upon the deadly taint of the world and drawing strength. The youkai of this wretched place were also violent as a result of the taint, fighting and killing each other while adding to their own strength. Before long, Sesshoumaru knew that a strong creature would emerge in time.

He came here often, culling their numbers to ensure that they would not grow too strong. Or rather, he kept them away from a certain something.

Something that was now the cause of great concern.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken called out to his master again, growing concerned by his silence.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed at the ground before him. He turned on his heel and immediately made his way back to where A-nu was waiting for them. "We must make haste, Jaken."

"What for?!"

"It's missing."

"W-what's missing?!"

"...his rotting corpse."

* * *

The storm had arrived as predicted. Thunder cackled and boomed at random intervals, lightning lighting up the clouds themselves and the world below for only a few short moments before settling down and waiting for the next time. The villagers had ceased their efforts and returned to their homes gloomily as like Kagome they too were excited for the New Year's festival she had suggested. The storm could not have come at a worse time. The harsh lashing winds it brought was no better as even from their huts the villagers could see how the trees visibly shook and sway with each booming lash.

"Quite a storm, this one." Miroku noted the ferocity of the world outside. "I hope none of the thunder hits any of the trees. Last thing we need is a forest fire."

"No kidding." Kagome agreed. The group had all gathered in her small home, surrounding a pot over a hot flame. "How are the noodles? Not too soggy?"

"They could be a bit more thin, but other than that, they're excellent." Sango praised. "When did you learn how to make ramen?"

"I asked my mom for pointers. It took me a while since I used to burn them most of the time." Without looking up from her own bowl, she took one of her chopsticks and stabbed it into the hand that was reaching into the point, causing the owner of the hand to yelp. "Wait until everyone's had seconds, Inuyasha."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Not my fault you inhaled your food."

Shippou snickered. "She's got a point! You gotta learn how to savor your food."

"Yeah? Well you're one to talk!" The hanyou pointed out to the child's already empty bowl.

"H-hey! I'm a growing boy! I need to eat!" Shippo argued. "And at least I eat civilized!"

Miroku sighed. "Must you two bicker in the middle of dinner? Also, try not to fight."

"Shut it, ya pervy monk!"

_'Remind me again, how did I become friends with all of these weirdos...?' _Despite that thought, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't give up these people for the world. Even with a storm raging outside, tonight seemed like it was going to be a wonderful night as usual.

_And then it all came crashing down to a screeching halt._

Without warning, Inuyasha leaped to his feet.

"I-Inuyasha?" Sango was startled by the sudden action. "What's wrong?"

"I smell it..." He growled, eyes glaring outside. "Even with all this rain, I smell it. It's that scent from before, but it smells so damn much."

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "A youkai?"

"Can't tell. It smells different than one, but it sure as hell ain't human."

"An enemy then?" Sango questioned as she reached for her weapon of choice: A giant boomerang made of Demon Bone.

"Definitely, it's hostile as hell. But that's not the worst of it!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled out his father's heirloom, Tessaiga. "It's scent...reminds me of Naraku for some reason!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "How?! We defeated him!"

"It could be a leftover incarnation." Miroku suggested as he stood up and grabbed his staff. "Regardless, we should be cautious. Inuyasha, where is it?"

"Right by the Bone-Eater's Well." Inuyasha said. With a quick pull, the sword was pulled from its sheathe and expanded in size, becoming gigantic and resembling a fang. "Come on!"

* * *

"**TheY aRE heRE...**"

"Yes. Quite so..."

He turned his head and saw the group approaching. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the miko, her scent unusual and sickeningly sweet. At her side was a woman with an oversized weapon a monk and two youkai, the first he had seen in a very long time since he had reintegrated with human society. He had forgotten how pathetic they looked compared to him and his progeny, however weak they were.

"Hey!" the youkai clad in red clothing roared at him, aiming his blade at him. The sword in his hand shook slightly as he sensed feelings of anger from it. Whatever that sword was, his companion did not appreciate its presence. "Who are you?! You one of Naraku's little buddies?!"

He scoffed. "Don't insult me. I'd sooner rot in the pits of hell than lower myself to overconfident trash like him."

"Those clothes..." the miko narrowed her eyes. "Western? You, who are you?"

"Girl. You are the priestess who guards the Shikon no Tama, aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. When he did, her friends stood before her protectively. He glared at the nuisances and slowly withdrew the sword from its sheathe. While he was not proficient with a blade like his most trusted subordinate, he didn't have to be. Not when the blade boasted such incredible power when it wasn't whispering such naive thoughts in his mind. "Move. My business is with her."

The monk readied his staff. "I'm afraid we can't abide by your request, stranger. Either you tell us who you are, or you leave."

"Or you can do the stupid thing and pick a fight with us. Take your pick, fucker." the youkai challenged.

He scoffed. This was a waste of time, talking to these fools. Why was he even bothering, speaking with trash? The last inch of the blade was drawn, letting him hold it more comfortably in this position. "Out of my way."

"Wrong words, asshole!" The youkai reared his sword back, winds lashing around it like a typhoon. "Wind Scar!"

He clicked his tongue. 'How annoying.' He raised the blade over his shoulder and swung with barely any force. "Dragon Twister." A maelstrom of utter devastation erupted from the simple swing. It completely swallowed the whirlwind the youkai produced from his own sword and swallowed the opposing vanguard. The girl, monk, and youkais were flung away by the force of the winds with ease, leaving the miko wide open and alone.

"Inuyasha!"

Before she had time to rush over to their aide, he moved in front of her in the blink of an eye. She froze as his eyes bore down into her.

"The Shikon no Tama." he hissed as he pressed the blade into her throat. "If you value your life, you will give it to me."

Much to his amusement, her fear was gone in an instant and replaced by a glare. It was cute, really, how a human as weak as she was could look so courageous in the face of despair. Just as he was about to prove a point, he saw the smaller youkai rush up at him with what had to be the most ridiculous-looking hammer he had ever seen. He grabbed it with his free hand and sent him flying with a yell. Another nuisance arrived as he saw the large weapon the other female was carrying flying straight at him. Rather than use his hand, his flesh pulled itself apart and expanded, becoming a bloody tendril that knocked it away with ease.

"What..." Kagone's eyes widened. "What kind of youkai are you?"

He chuckled. "Youkai? Please..." He glared down at her and let his aura seep into her. Her body shook with fear. "...don't compare me to those worthless pieces of shit."

"Get away from Kagome you bastaaaaaard!"

He looked up and saw the youkai coming straight down at him. He jumped away at the last possible second and skidded away. He wasn't about to take any chances. If the weapon reacted so angrily towards that sword, he was certain it was bad news. He was sure that the pathetic youkai was nowhere near as dangerous as those bastards with the hanafuda earrings, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"**ShE doES noT haVE iT**..." He glanced down at the sword in his hand as its whispers reached him. "**I feEL noNE OF iTs wRETcheD liGHT... ThE SHikoN nO TaMA iS goNE...**"

He scowled angrily. So, the jewel had already been destroyed? All that effort to come here in this useless backwater era, only to find it gone? ...well, he supposed he couldn't really be angry. Not when he had something of a consolation prize.

"It appears I have no more business with you worthless pieces of garbage." he told them as he raised the sword once again. The youkai with the dog ears immediately took up a battle stance and raised his blade in defense, right as he swung. "Dragon Twister."

"Backlash Wave!" The figure's eyes widened as the maelstrom of destruction clashed against another whirlwind generated by the hanyou's sword...and found the attack reflected back at him with twice the power. He gritted his teeth as the winds buffeted his body.

He was surprised. It stung. It had been the first time in a long time that he felt such pain. But still..compared to his encounter with that one Demon Slayer...the one with the hanafuda earrings...this was nothing! He glanced behind him and smiled. Just as the group in front of him charged, he let his body fall over the railing of the well. The sword in his hand throbbed and let out an unearthly glow.

At that same moment, just as the group had reached the well and a man riding a two-headed dragon passed overhead, the Bone-Eater's Well exploded with light.

Seconds passed by as the light continued to emanate from the well before it subsided. The rain continued, but none of those present in the open clearing were present. The air was still and the earth undisturbed, save for the earth that had been torn apart.

The stage was now set to receive its new actors, and the play was about to begin.

* * *

**ACT 1, PART 1: The Second Act**

* * *

The first thing that hit Kagome was light. A harsh, blinding light that came straight from the sun. She winced and shielded her face with her hand, blinking to help adjust to the sudden brightness. Her head was spinning and could barely make out anything around her. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she pulled herself up and nursed her aching head. "Ow... Geez, my head hasn't hurt this bad since Miroku made us try out some of that weird sake." She took a quick look around her surroundings and saw that she was in the forest, perhaps the Forest of Inuyasha where she first met her husband. "What happened? I remember chasing after that weird guy when he fell into the Bone-Eater's Well, and then..."

She didn't remember anything after that. Her mind focused on her assailant, noting just how odd he looked. As best she could remember her history, western clothing hadn't been introduced to Japan until a couple more decades or so. At best, she knew they weren't in the Feudal Era just yet. And his presence, it felt so wrong. Similar to Naraku, but so consumed with bloodlust and death.

And his sword, just what was it?

"How long have I been out?" Kagome wondered to herself as she stood up, wiping away the dirt on her hakama pants. When she looked at the ground and the trees, she saw that none of them had a trace of rain. "That's weird... There was a storm going on, so how could everything be so dry?" She took another look and quickly grew concerned, seeing none of her companions with her. "Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango?! Shippou?! Where are you guys?!"

"Kagome?!" the voice of Shippou called out further in the forest. "Where are you?!"

"I'm over here, Shippou!" She hollered back. Within seconds, the child youkai ran out from the forest and jumped into her arms.

"I was worried! I woke up and couldn't find anyone!" He told her.

"Do you know where the others are?" She asked back.

Shippou shook her head. "I don't know. I've been running around trying to find them! You're the first one I managed to find."

"Oh, man...I just hope the others are alright." Kagome said worriedly.

"Still, what in the heck was that guy?! He managed to blow away Inuyasha's attack like it was nothing." Shippou shivered when he recalled the terrifying bloody eyes the strange man had. "And his body regenerated so quickly after he got hit with his own attack. What kind of monster is that, anyhow?"

"I don't know, but whatever he was, he sure wasn't your run of the mill youkai."

A small mewl below her caught her attention. The two looked down, and to their joy, found Kirara yipping back at them. "There you guys are!" Sango's familiar form rushed out from the treeline, Miroku quickly falling after her. "I was so worried about you two."

"Same here!" Kagome smiled. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Probably not very far." Miroku said. "He'll likely find our scent. In any event, where is that youkai from before?"

Shippou shrugged. "Beats me. I'm just glad he's nowhere around us."

"He said he was after the Shikon Jewel..." Kagome recalled. "Shouldn't he have known that it was destroyed?"

"Maybe he wasn't in the country to hear the news? His clothing did seem pretty foreign." Miroku mused.

"Did anyone wear clothes like that in your time, Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"They did. But they originated from western culture, which shouldn't have even been introduced to Japan for another twenty years at least!" She answered.

"So he's another time traveler like you?" Shippou questioned before the weight of the revelation set in. "Wait, a time traveling youkai?! That's insane!"

"Come to think of it, he did fall into the Bone-Eater's Well, so maybe he got here through that." Miroku rubbed his chin. "But that seems unlikely. There's still a lot we don't know about the well, and what we do know is that Kagome could use it until she decided to stay here with us. And as far as we know, the only youkai who could use the Well was Inuyasha, but I believe that's more due to his connection with you. Of course, you can argue Shippou had that same criteria himself, and he even had a shard of the Shikon Jewel, but he still couldn't use the Well. And if what you're saying is true, then this youkai hails from a different period in time than you do."

Sango frowned heavily and grew concerned. "You're right. That is odd."

"In any case, we should probably leave." Miroku suggested. "Inuyasha will find us eventually, plus it would be a good idea to get a good look at where we're at. Plus, the Bone-Eater Well should be somewhere around here, assuming we did use it when that youkai did."

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome nodded. "Still...I can't help but feel like something's off."

"What do you mean?" Shippou questioned.

"I mean...he really didn't feel like a youkai to me at all."

* * *

Contrary to their initial expectations, the Bone-Eater's Well was not close by. In fact, wherever they were was nowhere close to a village but instead a dirt path road leading into the mountains. They had not realized this until they made their way to the general direction in which they believed to have been the well and promptly gotten lost.

Their surroundings were also different. Having spent so long in Kaede's village, Kagome had managed to recognize certain sights and landmarks, which of course made it easy for them to return to the village very so often during their adventures to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel. However, she saw none of those sights at all. Mountains were in the wrong places and the trees were subtly different from the ones in the Forest of Inuyasha. Of course, it was also entirely possible that time had changed their surroundings, but that would take a great deal of time. And even if that were the case, some things wouldn't have changed, such as the mountains. The fact that the Bone-Eater's Well was nowhere to be found was also another major red flag.

In short, whatever happened when they dived into the well after that weird youkai, they did not arrive near the well at all.

"We've been walking for hours now, and still no sign of Inuyasha..." Miroku quickly grew concerned. "I fear we may have become separated. I suppose that's another mystery we'll have to solve regarding the mystery of the well."

"It's getting dark, too." Sango noted as she looked up. The sky that was originally clear blue was quickly fading to a pale orange. "We should probably find someplace to rest. Honestly, I'd prefer somewhere with a roof, but..."

"Oooh! Hey, look there!" Shippou hopped on top of Kagome's head and pointed a finger to the distance. "I see smoke! That means somebody's close by!"

"Or there's a fire in the making." Kagome added. "Hopefully not a forest fire. Still, its better than nothing."

The group advanced and made their way to the source of the smoke. Eventually, they happened upon a small clearing and found a hut made from wood and stone. It was very small, perhaps only big enough for two or three people. Outside was a man wearing a blue jinbei kimono with baggy black hakama, hair fading gray.

"Excuse me?" Kagome called out. "But we could use some help. Would you mind?"

The man still and turned. The group blinked.

"A tengu?!" The man before them had a red face with large eyes and a long nose, greatly resembling a Tengu. However...

"Who's a Tengu?" The man questioned back. "This is just a mask."

_'How is it that we end up running into the weirdest people, youkai or no?'_ Kagome thought before she shook her head. "Sorry about that. Do you think you might be willing to put us up for the night? We kind of got lost. Also, we're looking for someone. You wouldn't have happened to see him around here, would you? He's wearing red clothes, has long silver hair, and he has..." She stopped midway when she saw the man staring at Shippou. Or at least she assumed he was. It was hard to tell with him wearing that mask of his. "Is-is there something wrong?"

"...this one, on your shoulder. Is he a tanuki?"

Shippou's eyes turned red. "Who you calling a tanuki?!" he roared. "I'm a kitsune youkai! KI-TSU-NE! Why does everyone keep getting it wrong?!"

"Oh? My apologies." the man said humbly. Shippou harrumphed and turned away still fuming, much to the group's amusement. "Still, to think I'd see a youkai riding on a human's shoulder. Perhaps the times have changed more than I thought."

Miroku tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Most people these days have never seen youkai or don't think they exist." the man told them, much to their surprise. "And the youkai themselves don't usually make themselves known to humans. Not since the oni started popping up from out the woodwork."

"Oni?"

"Do you truly not know?"

"I'm afraid not. We're...not from around here, you see." Miroku explained as vaguely as possible.

"I'm surprised. Given how you have youkai with you, I'd have expected you to be fully aware of the Oni." The man said.

"Regardless, you said you wanted shelter, yes? Granted, my home isn't quite big for you all, but I believe we can make it work."

"Thank you." Kagome bowed. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. These are my friends Shippou, Miroku and Sango."

"Urokodaki Sakonji. Pleasure to meet all of you."

* * *

"Geez...where the hell are they?" Inuyasha grunted as he continued his search. When he woke up, he found himself in unfamiliar territory. He had been surrounded by trees and unable to find any sight of his friends and wife. After the fight with that creepy guy, he wasn't about to take chances and went on the hunt for them.

However, he had no idea where he was. And after climbing a tree, he learned that he was in the middle of a forest on a mountain somewhere. None of the mountains were remotely similar to the ones close to the village, and it sure as hell didn't smell like blood. The air was so thick with blood he could almost taste it. He couldn't exactly pinpoint where the smell was coming from, but what he did know was that the scent was similar to that weird bastard with the sword. They were weak compared to him, but the smell was more or less the same.

"Of all the times for that damn well to start working again, and we get punted off in the middle of freaking nowhere!" the hanyou complained. "Where the hell even am I anyway?!"

Well, no use standing around and complaining. He might as well just start searching already. Inuyasha leaped off the tree and landed back on the ground.

Just in time for something to rush at him, claws raised.

Without even looking, Inuyasha effortlessly slashed the incoming arm off with one hand. Then, with that same hand, he grabbed his assailant and pinned them against the tree. His attacker looked human, but their appearance was anything but. Their skin was deathly pale, mouth wide and filled with sharp fangs and bulging veins along with a horn jutting out from the middle of their forehead.

"And just what the hell are you supposed to be?" Inuyasha asked. Had he not known any better, he would have mistaken it for an ogre, albeit more human-looking than most. "Some kind of ogre reject?"

"F-fuck you!" the monster snarled back at him. "What the hell are you supposed to be anyway?! Your mother fucked a dog or something?!"

Well, he wasn't exactly wrong considering his father was an Inu. Even so, he sure as hell wasn't going to let that insult slide. "You're dead, bastard!" He slammed the odd youkai through the tree, splintering it and unsheathed Tessaiga. Before it had a chance to retaliate, the poor bastard was cut clean in half down the middle. Inuyasha grunted as he slid his sword back in his sheathe, though not before staring at the youkai's corpse in surprise as it began to break down into ashes.

"What in the..." That...never happened before. Every youkai he's killed never broke down to ashes like that. Just what was going on?

As he pondered what to do next, he heard footsteps approaching. Cautious and careful. He turned his head and found a kid with a sword in his hand. He smelled human, but something was off. He smelled like smoke, but his clothes were pristine and clean. He looked the same age as Kagome when they first met, albeit a bit smaller and having a more physically fit body.

Inuyasha slid Tessaiga back in its sheathe. He doubted he would need it to fight a kid. "Hey, kid. You got any idea where I am?"

"E-eh?" the boy blinked and stared at him oddly. "What?"

"What, you got something in your ears or something? I asked where the hell am I? More importantly, you happen to see a shrine maiden, a monk, a fox brat and a girl with a big weapon her back anywhere?"

"No...wait, w-who are you?!" The boy questioned back as he kept his sword raised.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Word of advice, kid. Don't bother trying to swing that butter knife at me. I guarantee it won't end well for you."

"Wh-what are you?" The boy continued his questions whilst remaining wary. "You...you don't smell human...you don't smell like a Demon either..."

"Smell? What are you talking about, kid? Also, who the hell you calling an oni? Do I have horns to you?!"

"N-No...you have dog ears...but you still don't smell human!"

"That's because I'm half human, dumbass!"

"EH?! H-half human?! B-but, how can that_"

He got no time to respond as both he and Inuyasha tensed, the smell of blood quickly approaching. Three youkai had emerged and looked mad with hunger. The latter scoffed as he crackled his knuckles, claws sharp.

"I'm in a real bad mood, you runts. And right now, I'm looking for my friends, so unless you wanna end up being my personal punching bags, I suggest you look someone else to much on." His only response was laughter as one of them lunged at him, tongue whipped out. Inuyasha growled and ducked underneath the tongue, noticing the razor-sharp edge at its tip before he grabbed it by its end and promptly pulled it forward. With one swift strike, Inuyasha reduced its head to ribbons. Shortly afterwards, the rest of it broke apart into ashes. "Alright, assholes! You asked for it!"

And so it was that Inuyasha and Tanjiro Kamado met, and in the process, started what would become the major changing point in the young boy's destiny.

* * *

"Uwaaaah! That hit the spot!"

Urokodaki nodded. "I am pleased you find my cooking delightful. I admit, it is good to have company this large. For the last few years, it has been myself, my student and his sister."

"Student?" Miroku looked up from his bowl of stew in surprise. "Are you a teacher?"

"Mm. In the past, I hunted oni. Now, I merely teach others the basics and cultivate their talents."

"You mentioned oni before." Sango noted. "What are they? Are they youkai similar to ogres?"

"In a sense, they are. However, they're different in origin and behavior."

"How so?" Sang questioned.

"The oni...used to be human."

he group looked at one another, sharing in confusion before turning back to Urokodaki. "How do you mean?" Shippou asked. "Are they possessed or something?"

"Not quite." the masked man shook his head. "Tell me, what do you know of a man named Kibutsuji Muzan?"

"I've never heard of that name before." Kagome replied. "Who is he?"

"The first oni. And the reason why oni continue to persist to this day. Any human who drinks of Muzan's blood becomes an oni themselves. During the days of the Sengoku Period, the oni were nowhere near as powerful as they were now, having to contend with the likes of the youkai. However, for some unexplained reason, the youkai vanished and retreated to unknown lands. Few people will ever lay eyes on a youkai these days, and more often than not, no one will believe them. However, around 400 years ago, a certain group of people were formed to combat the oni."

"I see..." Kagome let her mind absorb this information. She knew little about what he was talking about in history class, but then again history didn't cover a lot of things. Like how youkai were actually real and she herself may or may not have met a younger Oda Nobunaga, though she still doubted Amari was indeed the infamous warlord.

Then she caught what Urokodaki had just said.

"Um, Urokodaki-san?" Her smile turned shaky. "This may sound like a weird question, but... Who's the ruling Emperor?"

Urokodaki tilted his head in confusion, unsure why she would ask that question but ultimately humored her. "The current Emperor is Lord Taishou, formerly Lord Yoshihito and successor to the late Emperor Meiji."

Kagome choked. Her suspicions were right. They WERE sent through time. But they weren't anywhere close to her own time period, nor her friends'. If the Emperor is Taishou, then that means they were in the Taishou Era. In other words, they were somewhere between 1912 and 1925, before the World War 2, maybe even during World War 1.

Fortunately, Japan was not involved in the first war, but this was still alarming. The oni had existed for so long?!

"You said there was a group of people who fight the oni." Sango stated. "Just what are they?"

"They are known as the Demon Slayer Corps. They are a group of people trained to kill oni0" Urokodaki answered. Sango was surprised. Their purpose sounded similar to her own village and family. "They aren't affiliated with the government, however, so they're largely unrecognized and aren't well-known to the public."

Miroku nodded in understanding. "I see. And, you were a member of that organization?"

"Yes, but I left that life a long time ago. As I said, I now instead teach others how to kill oni. A student of mine is currently taking the Final Selection - the exam that will determine whether or not he will become a member of the Corps." He let out a heavy sigh and earned looks of confusion. "In truth, I did not wish to send him off."

Kagome's face softened. "You didn't want him to get hurt?"

"More than that, I'm afraid. With the exception of one, all those I've sent to the Final Selection have...met their end." The revelation elicited gasps among the group. "Every year, the Final Selection is held in the mountains of Fujikasade. Wisteria flowers bloom all year around at the foot of the mountain. The oni are repulsed by the smell of the flowers and are therefore trapped. The oni trapped on the mountain can therefore only devour themselves or those partaking in the exams. I suspect that they were killed by an oni that managed to escape the notice of the Corps, hiding away in the mountain."

"Urokodaki-san..."

Kagome could feel the sadness emanating from him. Though his mask shielded his face, she could see the tears that were brimming. His heart was full of sorrow, but she could not think of a way to heal that wound. She doubted words would mean much either, especially from a mere stranger he met only today. Helping someone with a problem was easy, and she was always happy to see someone smile in gratitude when she helped them, but those who were already hurting, she couldn't do much for. Especially for a wound that could not be healed.

The only way this wound would heal was if his student returned alive and well, and in time.

A heavy silence fell on the party while they ate, now clearly uncomfortable and unsure what to say. Kagome wondered if there was a way she could change the conversation to alleviate the atmosphere, but Sango, full of curiosity, had beaten her to it.

"Urokodaki-san, do you think you could tell me about the Demon Slayer Corps?" Urokodaki looked at her as he tilted his head. Seeing this, Sango began to explain. "You see, I was raised in a village that specialized in hunting youkai."

"Oh?" He leaned in. "You were a youkai hunter?"

"Of sorts." She rapped her knuckles against her Hiraikotsu. "This was what I primarily used. It isn't as fancy or as refined as a sword, but it can tear apart a youkai pretty easily. How do you think it would fair up against an oni?"

Urokodaki folded his arms. "If you're as good with that thing as you say, you could probably tear the oni apart and reduce it to mincemeat. Assuming it doesn't regenerate from the damage, of course. You see, the swords used by the Demon Slayer Corps are made from a special metal ore that is harvested from Fujikasade. This sword, the Nichirin Blade, is the only effective effect weapon against a demon. Of course, the only real way to kill one is to decapitate its head."

"Are all members of the Demon Slayer Corps master swordsman?"

"Hah!" At this, Urokodaki laughed. "No. Sadly, there are not many true practitioners of the way of the sword among our number. However, that isn't to say we're useless either. Since the oni are far more powerful and can regenerate from major injuries, such as the loss of organs or limbs, we compensate by using techniques to strengthen our body. That is to say, the Breathing technique."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "You mean, focused breathing?"

"You know of it?"

"Sort of. Back home, people used it for physical competitions. Increase blood flow, strengthen muscles, expand their lungs, etc."

"Well, you are on the right track. With these Breathing Techniques, normal humans are able to strengthen their bodies. We're even able to stand on par with most demons in terms of physical ability."

"Amazing."

"Quite. And these techniques form the foundation for the sword styles the Demon Slaying Corps. uses." He added.

"Sword styles? So aside from these techniques and special swords, Demon Slayers practice a unique form of swordsmanship?" Miroku asked.

"Correct. The one I teach, the Breath of Water, is considered to be the easiest to learn. There are other Breaths as well, such as the Breath of Fire, Breath of Wind, Breath of Stone, etc." Urokodaki rubbed his chin. "If you are interested, Sango-san, I would be willing to impart some of the basic techniques of focused breathing for you. In truth, you have me interested in seeing the capabilities of a so-called youkai hunter."

Sango smiled. "It would be my honor."

"Say, ojii-san." Shippou spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask, but what's with the tengu mask?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Urokodaki rubbed the item in question almost nostalgically. "I suppose you could say it's of sentimental value. I carved this mask in honor of the man who saved me. A youkai, actually. In many ways, were it not for that meeting, I would never have believed that youkai ever existed, much less have taken up swordsmanship."

"Really? Sounds like an amazing story!" Shippou smiled.

"It's not much. Just a simple tale from my past."

"Is it as amazing as the girl you have in the back room?" Kagome cast a glance to the side.

Though none of them had entered the room, especially under the watchful eye of the owner of the home, the miko could feel it. A presence, not too different from the man in western clothes, but whereas the man possessed a malicious aura of bloodlust, the girl in the room was quiet and subdued, a hint of flame surrounding her. Her presence was not that of a human, but there was no sense of anger or malice.

Urokodaki stared at her for a moment, then chuckled. "I suppose I should have known better than to try and hide her from a miko. The girl's name is Nezuko, the younger sister of my student, Tanjiro. She...was turned into an oni little over two years ago, on the day their whole family was slaughtered. She was the only survivor."

"Oh no..."

"I see..." Sango said solemnly. She knew the feeling well, having lost her family at the hands of a monster as well. But the girl's situation was worse given how she was turned into an oni.

"Wait, you said she was the only survivor, yet her brother's still alive. Where was he?" Shippou asked.

"He was away at the time. He had to make a delivery in a nearby town and was unable to return before it grew dark. Fortunately, an acquaintance sheltered him before he tried to go back home. If he had, he might've fallen prey to the oni as well." the masked man shook his head. "A terrible tragedy, and surely not the last."

Miroku frowned heavily. "How exactly did Nezuko-chan become an oni?"

"The same way all humans become oni; when their wounds become exposed to oni blood. or rather, the blood of Kibutsuji Muzan."

"But I thought you said they had to drink his blood to turn into oni." Shippou pointed out.

"Drinking is one way. But the main point is for the blood to enter the body. The blood itself changes the body, altering it to become that of an oni. As a result, the newly turned will crave human flesh and blood for sustenance. The more humans an oni consumes, the more powerful they will become." The masked man answered.

"Nezuko is quite the oddity, in that when Tanjiro found her, she was recently turned and should have been starving for flesh to recuperate from the injuries she sustained from Muzan's attack. And yet, she did not. It may be foolish for me to believe it, but...I believe that Nezuko is different from other oni."

"Based on what you say, it seems to be the case." Miroku nodded. "You mean to say that she had an opportunity to attack Tanjiro and devour him when she was injured, but abstained from doing so. Correct?"

"That's right. After that, they were sent to me by a former student of mine, Giyu Tomioka. Admittedly, I was surprised when I first read the letter Tomioka sent me. Now, however, I have hope for the future. I only pray Tanjiro survives the Final Selection...and whatever is there that has slain my students."

* * *

To say that Inuyasha was annoyed would be an understatement.

Since his encounter with the fiery boy, Tanjiro, he had been wandering the mountain for two or three days at most while being hounded by the strange youkai who inhabited it. Oni, he remembered they were called. Odd monsters who feasted and grew stronger with each human they devoured. Currently, Tanjiro and several others were participating in some kind of exam that would allow them to join a group that hunted the oni down.

For whatever reason, perhaps for the same reason why youkai hunted him in the first place when he was younger, the oni were attracted to his smell and hunted him vicariously. Relentless in their pursuit as well.

Currently, Inuyasha was facing down one of these pursuers. Unlike the past oni he met within the short span of a few days, this one reeked of blood. Its body was grotesque, utterly hidden behind numerous burly arms. In fact, the hanyou was convinced that was all its body was made of. Just arms. The only discernable part of the body he could see that wasn't an arm was its head, numerous arms wrapped thickly around it as if it was some kind of helmet.

"You smell utterly delicious..." the oni cackled. "But, so strange. You don't smell human, but you're definitely no oni."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well, no shit? How about you do me a favor pal and just walk away. Or else I'll carve you up like a Thanksgiving Turkey!"

"Oh, how scary!" the oni mocked. "I'm trembling! Kekekekeke! You shouldn't be so cocky, weirdo. To be honest, I was hoping to find one of Urokodaki's cute little foxes, but I suppose I can settle for eating you first!"

"No idea who the hell those are. But if you're asking for a fight...!" He unsheathed the Tessaiga, allowing the large blade to manifest. "I'll be happy oblige! Wind Scar!"

He slammed the sword down, allowing a devastating whirlwind to shoot out. The oni was much faster than its body first appeared as its arms lashed out, hooking on to a nearby tree and pulling itself out of the line of fire. The mangled pile of flesh then shot out other arms, each poised to grab and tear him apart. Inuyasha swatted them easily as if they were flies before he sent out another violent torrent of wind from Tessaiga. This time, the winds managed to hit and sheared the extended limbs from the oni's body, eliciting a cry of agony. But Inuyasha did not relent in his assault and continued to attack.

He rushed in with Tessaiga ready. Once he was close enough, he swung and severed the oni's upper torso. The force behind the swing kicked up nearby dirt and sent the upper half of the oni's body flying.

"Hah! How'd you like that?!"

The oni stared at Inuyasha for a moment before its eyes narrowed in wicked glee. "Kekekekeke! You really know nothing, do you?"

"The hell's that supposed to-" Without warning, several arms rushed at him. Inuyasha's eyes widened and leaped away to avoid the arms coming down upon him. Once he got some distance between himself and the oni, he looked at it and saw that its lower body had already regenerated. "Tch. Now that's one annoying healing you've got. I should have aimed to blow you apart instead of cutting you in half."

"As if that would do you any good!" The oni cackled as it lumbered over. "Your puny sword and attacks can't do a thing! I'll just keep regenerating again and again until I catch you, and kill you! Kekekekeke!"

"Geez, you really love the sound of your own voice, dont'cha?"

Inuyasha readied Tessaiga for another assault, this time poised to cut it down completely. At that same time, numerous arms came straight at him. Before either side could strike, however, a familiar scent entered Inuyasha's nostrils. At that exact moment, a familiar head of black-and-red hair came rushing in, body spinning forward like a waterwheel.

"Breath of Water, Second Style: Water Wheel!"

"Hm?" The oni stared oddly as Tanjiro touched the ground and slowed his retreat before turning his attention back to the demon, sword ready. The severed arms broke down into ashes while the missing limbs were already regenerating. Its eyes zeroed in on the mask Tanjiro wore on the side of his face, recognizing it immediately and laughing. "Lookie here. One of the foxes has come to me. What luck!"

Inuyasha growled. "Why the heck are you here, kid?!"

"You looked like you were in trouble, so-so I thought..."

In trouble?! He had it completely under control! He could easily tear this oni into bloody paste with a single well-timed Wind Scar, but this kid thought he was in trouble?! While Inuyasha appreciated the sentiment, as far as he was concerned, the kid was more of a liability than help. While he was pretty good with a sword, there was no way a child like this could take on this thing. Especially when Inuyasha recognized the leer the oni was sporting.

The look of someone who was going to relish in a kill.

"Say..." the oni cocked its head. "Tell me something, you two. How much time has pissed since the Meiji Era?"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Meiji? The hell you talkin' about?"

"It's the Taishou Era!" Tanjiro answered, also uncertain.

Inuyasha gave him an odd look. Taishou? What was he going on about? Weren't they supposed to be in the Sengoku Period as Kagome once told him when she went over history? Granted, he didn't understand much of what she was telling him, but what he got was that every time the throne changed hands, Japan went into a different era or something like that.

The oni stared at Tanjiro for a moment, pondering on his answer, then promptly began to screech its head off as every one of its arms began to lash around wildly. "Taishou?! Again?! The era has changed once again?! Damn that Urokodaki! Damn him! How long have I spent trapped in this accursed place?!"

Tanjiro's eyes widened. "Y-you know Urokodaki-sensei?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Special thanks go to Daemon of Wrath for his contribution and for helping me write this story. Sorry if the writing tended to change quality throughout the chapter, as I'm currently suffering from a cold.

Few things to clarify about this story. First off, the subject of Sou'nga. I am unsure whether or not that sword is actually canon to the manga series, but for the purpose of the story, I will not be including the events of "Swords of an Honorable Ruler." Thus, Sou'nga has only just resurfaced and is now in possession of Muzan. I won't say what I have planned for that sword and the demons, but you miiight want to start preparing for the Demon Slayer Corps' funeral arrangements.

Secondly, for the sake of difference, the demons of InuYasha are known as youkai (which isn't technically wrong, if you consult with the InuYasha wiki). The demons in Kimetsu no Yaiba are also referred to as Oni. Because THAT's not confusing when you think about the Ogres in InuYasha. I swear, just writing this story while keeping these details in mind is enough to make my head hurt.

I honestly see people bashing this story just because of that fact.

In regards to Inuyasha and Tanjiro fighting the Hand Demon together, before anyone starts raising the pitchforks and sets my computer ablaze, I'm fully aware of the stink 2B(a)DEMON SLAYER caused when I pulled this before. I will be handling this a bit differently than the last time Tanjiro confronted this guy with help. So please, withhold your judgment for now.

Seriously, please? Cut me some slack.


End file.
